Worth everything
by Idea-explosion
Summary: "Would you mind coming with me to the Slug Club dinner tomorrow?" There is was, over and done with. That wasn't so hard. God who was he kidding he felt like he had just lost a couple of months of his life. He hoped it wouldn't be too visible. (NEDCAN one-shot)


Hey I thought up this little one-shot when asking .com about her sorting decisions ( post/109380579696/for-the-nedcan-hogward-pic-not-disagreeing-but) and fanart of the two cuties ( post/109337756531/every-pairing-needs-a-hogwarts-au-i-dont-care)

Go check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. If I would Albus Severus would have different names.

* * *

"So who are you planning on taking with you to the Slug Club tomorrow?" Athur asked without looking up from his charms homework. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that Arthur was invited. The Kirkland's where extremely wealthy and influential and anyone with a bit of social knowledge could see that Arthur would get far. The perfect person for professor Slughorn to invite.

What they had been surprised about however was that Tim himself was invited. Unlike the other people that where invited he wasn't super outstanding in potions or other subjects. He was pretty good at herbology and alchemy which really helped with potions but he mostly kept to himself and he wasn't in the top 3 or something. He didn't have any famous people in the family and no one saw him become a minister of anything. Emma had said it was probably because professor Slughorn saw something of himself in Tim. Someone who didn't take the spotlight but used all his resources and connections to his own benefits. He didn't really mind why or how. It would be a good experience and a good place to build worthwhile connections.

"I don't know yet" he had asked his siblings if they wanted to go with him but both had declined. Emma insisted he went with a friend, preferable his crush, and that Luxas was still too young, still only being a second year.

"I take it you're going with Alice" There wasn't really any doubt he would but Tim asked the question more out of formality than anything else.

"Naturally" Arthur flickered his wand, opening a book to the side at the right pace while hovering just to his side. "Why don't you go with that Hufflepuff friend of yours? What's his name again?"

"Matthew"

"Yes him"

"Isn't he a bit to young" Luxas was a second year and apparently was deemed too young. Matthew was only a third year so surely that was also to young.

"He's a good kid with manners, not as brash as that idiotic twin of his" Arthur seemed to loathe the hyperactive Gryffindor that always bugged him, but underneath that frown he liked the innocent honest attention.

In all honesty Tim had wanted to ask Matthew but he just didn't know if it was a good idea. They had been friends for over a year now, but lately Tim had started to look at the other differently. His thoughts kept going back to his cute smile and blush when complemented. How his eye would sparkle with awe and wonder when Tim would be working on his transfiguration homework, determined to be just as good as Tim when he would get to the sixth year. How his whole face would just lit up when talking about something he loved . But he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't. The kid was only 13 and he didn't need a 16 year old hormonal teenager lusting after him. He deserved far better than that.

Still it wouldn't do any harm to ask him to come with him to the Slug club tomorrow. It wasn't like it would be a date or something only the two of them would be attending. No harm would be done, or could be done really during the event. So that settled it, he would be asking Matthew to accompany him to the Slug Club tomorrow.

* * *

He was nervous, he shouldn't be but he bloody damn well was. They were studying in one of the empty classrooms on the second floor. Tim had promised he would help Matthew with his herbology homework and now would really be the perfect time to ask Matthew if he would come with him to the Slug Club tomorrow. But every time he thought he had found enough courage to ask he would chicken out. Matthew didn't seem to have noticed anything but he was sure that would take much longer. Tim wasn't much of a speaker to begin with but even for him he was quite today. "Matthew"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his spot on the ground, books and parchment scattered around him. His big innocent eye looking up at Tim with preserved curiosity, wondering what why he had said his name.

"Would you mind coming with me to the Slug Club dinner tomorrow?" There is was, over and done with. That wasn't so hard. God who was he kidding he felt like he had just lost a couple of months of his life. He hoped it wouldn't be to visible.

"Sure I'd love to" The happy look that overcome his whole face made it more than worth it for Tim. He didn't care that he would only be friends, if he could make Matthew smile like that every day he would die happily.


End file.
